


No Cheating

by GeeYaa



Series: The Heart is where the Holmes' is - 221B Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Humor, John is a troll, M/M, Poor Mycroft, Sherlock is a dorkface, What a humorous fellow, What an evil little boy, awkward!Mycroft is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeYaa/pseuds/GeeYaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Mycroft would come to him with a problem at all should have been surprising; however, John had seen this coming, just by listening to Lestrade chatter happily about his new friend.</p><p>"You want <i>me</i> to help you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Now a bit of humor to get rid of all the feels.
> 
> Light, fluffy and fun!

John sat across from Mr. Holmes, his eyebrows raised in mock disbelief. That Mycroft would come to him with a problem at all should have been surprising; however, John had seen this coming, just by listening to Lestrade chatter happily about his new friend.

John knew Mycroft wouldn’t come to anyone for advice unless he had run out of ideas, let alone seek out John specifically. Watching the other man spin his umbrella between his hands, John appraised Mycroft with a calculated gaze.

“You want me to help you?” John repeated for the second time, just for clarification. Mycroft nodded. “And… you want me to try and find out how he feels about you over our next night out?” Another nod.

Pursing his lips, John considered this for a moment. He could disclose to Mycroft that Greg had already revealed his partial feelings towards him a while ago; however, John didn’t feel like playing fair.

Grinning a little mischievously, John shook his head.

“You are going to do this like the rest of us mere mortals. Its time you became acquainted with the notion of undeclared feelings.”

If not even the British Government could work out the attraction the Detective Inspector felt; then he could stay that way until he plucked up the courage to actually ask – like a real bloke.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT KUDOS SUBSCRIBE
> 
> etc etc ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
